Never Forget Me(Discontinued)
by Marandarb
Summary: Its been 10 years since Roxas has seen his lover. He left the Organization, after his lover died. What happens when Organization 13 comes after him, with a big secret? I don't know If Im going to finish this or not. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is the prologue of my new story, Never Forget Me.

This story MAY have lemon in it, if it does, It might be my first. I'll put the first chapter up later IF I get atleast 1 review.

Thankies!

Now!

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts,no matter how much I want to...

* * *

><p><em>The rain was pouring,-hard. Roxas stood there with his lover, being held, tears pouring down his face, and his hair being stuck to his cheeks. He looked up, "Please come back, Axel." He whispered, pushing the wet hair out of Axel's face. Axel didn't confirm, or deny, "Promise me something." He said, cupping Roxas's cheek. "Anything for you." Roxas said, pulling the bigger man closer. "Promise-Promise me, you'll never forget me." He whispered, leaning down, and capturing the smaller boy's lips. "I could <em>never_ forget you." Roxas whispered, as they parted. "Please, be safe Axel. Come back from Castel Oblivion, soon." Roxas cried, keeping hold of his lover. He was afraid that Axel would die, like the others did. Axel placed another kiss, on his lips, then his forehead, and backed away, transporting to Castle Oblivion. That, was the last time Roxas ever saw his boyfriend. _

* * *

><p>Yes, I know, Extreamly SHORT, But i had to get this part out quickly, while im finishing up the 1st chapter. Yushh!<p>

Please Review!

More reviews,

Faster I type!

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Begining

Hey guys,...I know I said I wouldnt post this yet, but im sick today, and I decided to see if my story is actually any good. R&R PUHHLEESSEE

Disclaimer:  
>M: Roxii-poo! Yooh kno tha drill!<br>R: But its to early for me.  
>M:Then youll be mad in this story, cuz you only get to sleep for like an hour! :D<br>R: W-what?  
>M: YUSHH! I finally knocked some sence in your emo ass!<br>A: C'mon, stop teasing Roxas.  
>M: Sorry Axel. *Blushies*<br>A: Now, what do you say?  
>M:Sorry Roxii.<br>R:Itss ohhkaii!  
>M:YAY! :D *Blushies*<br>R: Maranda dont own KH or any of the characters  
>M:Thass right! Some of the characters may be OC, but, thats because it goes with the story, so dont complain!<br>A:Oh, yes! and, Maranda goes fast through the story, but we promise that she WILL put in some flashbacks!  
>M:Yeahh!<br>A&R: R&R...  
>M:...AND ILL LET YOU KISS ROXII-POO OR ANYONE YOU WANT TO!<br>A&R: WHAT!  
>M:*Grins*<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas shot up in bed, gasping for air. He was crying in his sleep again. It had been 10 years, but he couldn't let it go. He got up, and dressed, in his usual attire, black skinny jeans, with chains on the belt, black long-sleeved shirt, and his hair still messy. He pulled on his shoes, and walked into his bathroom, applying thick eyeliner, and also, now-a-days, he drew Axel's tattoos on his face. Well, he thought they were tattoos. But he was never sure. He was always dark now. Now that the light of his life was gone.<p>

Of course, he was still the same old hyper Roxas, but he just did it in a more darkly manner now. He walked out of his small house, and over to The Usual Spot, waiting for Olette, Pence, and Hayner to come. He looked down at his arms, the scars of his forgotten past were hidden there. The only thing he _could_ remember was Axel, and that night. He pulled the sleeve up, and started tracing the silvery lines that went across his arm. He looked up when he heard the curtain being opened. "Hey Olette." He grinned, pulling the sleeve back down.

"Oh, Roxas, you didn't start cutting again, did you?" She asked, walking over to sit by him. "Hey Roxas, how are you? Swell Olette, and yourself? Oh, you know me, chirp, chirp, chirpy as a bird!" Roxas….chirped sarcastically. "What_ever_ Rox." Olette laughed, ruffling the older boy's hair.

"Hey, you've said it once." Roxas laughed. "When?" She defended, pink blush creeping on her cheeks. "You know, when we first turned old enough to drink. You were so drunk. It was too cute." Roxas laughed, poking her cheek. Roxas, and Olette, were 25, Pence and Hayner were 26. "Roxas! Olette! What's up guys?" Pence laughed, as he walked in. _Axel would be 27 today. _Roxas thought, frowning. "Something wrong?" Pence asked. _Today, it would be 10 years, since I've seen Axel. _"Rox?" Olette asked. _Man, I can't believe it's been _10_ years. _"Hey! Roxas! Hel-lo?" Pence yelled.

"Wha-Oh! S-sorry guys." Roxas stuttered, coming out of his stupor. "It's fine, but what was that all about?" Olette asked. Roxas was incapable of lying, so he would tell them "I-"He was saved by Hayner coming in. He silently thanked the older male. "What are we doing today? First day out of collage this year." He grinned. Yes, they were all going to collage for their Masters, because they wanted to stay together as long as they could. "Why don't we head over to the mall? I need more clothes,…and eyeliner." Roxas confessed. "You know, I never knew a guy that confesses he needed eyeliner." Olette giggled, teasing her gay friend. Roxas shrugged, "Things happen." He chuckled. It didn't seem like he was gay though. No one ever suspected it. The only ones who knew were the three right here, and Axel….Axel...

"Axel." He whispered, clenching his fists. "What was that?" Hayner asked, as they started walking. "N-nothing." Roxas stuttered. They soon arrived at the mall, and Olette, and Roxas headed twords the make-up section, and Pence and Hayner twords the Game Stop. "Oh, Roxas! This color would look so good with your eyes-and the way you dress! Please get something other than black this time!" Olette pleaded, holding up red eyeliner. "Oh, alright." Roxas took the eyeliner, and bought some black and purple too. Purple for his Axel marks.

They went to Game Stop, and Roxas got a few games, then they walked around the mall for a while, going into occasional stores. Hot Topic, Spencer's, Hollister, Abercrombie, etc. Each of them helping eacother pick new clothes. They had too much fun that day, and they all stayed over at his place.

They were watching Paranormal Activity 3. Roxas and Hayner were laughing every time something scary came on, while Olette was hiding in Roxas's shoulder, and Pence was on his couch, holding a pillow to his chest. Pence was of course the softie, even though Roxas was the gay one. And, again, you couldn't really tell. All the girls at their schools –excluding Olette- wanted to date him one time or another. Hell, even a few guys, but Roxas turned them all down, stating he was taken. And, he was. By Axel. He could never love like that again.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Hayner got up, because Olette wouldn't let Roxas, and Pence was to….well,….scared. Roxas listened to the small chatter, and Hayner walked back in. "Some chick named Xion, says she knows you." Hayner gave him the look. "Um….okay. Can you…?" Roxas gestured twords Olette. Hayner nodded, and replaced Roxas's spot.

Roxas walked twords the door, and looked at Xion. "Xi? What are you doing here?" Roxas whisper-yelled. "It's been a long time, Number XIII." She said, giving him _the _look. Roxas got it, and leaned against the doorframe. "As it has, Number XIV. What brings you here?" He asked, absently looking down the hall to see if he could see any others.

"Roxas, I am here to make you a deal. Come back to the Organization, and we will make it worth your while." She said, using her finger to point twords herself, in which he figured behind her. "Sorry, XIV. I have a life here now." He said, placing an arm behind his back, ready to call the blade at any time.  
>"Please, Roxas? I miss you , and I know the others do to.." She murmured. "I miss you to, Xi, but I can't go back there. Besides, what do they need me for? They have you, you're a Key blade wielder." He said, scratching his cheek.<p>

"Roxas, they just want you back, you know how they are." Xion had a guilty look on her face. 'Liar' He mouthed. "Then they will get over it. Look, I have guests over. I can't talk about…this….right now. Can you come back later or something. Like tomorrow, and tell Xemnas that if he wants be back that bad, then he can come instead." He then turned back, and started to close the door. "Goodbye, number XIV." He closed the door, and walked back to his friends, taking a seat on the other side of Olette. "Dude, what was that about?" Hayner asked. "A girl. It's all in the past." He replied, not wanting to talk about it. "She was _one _hot piece of ass." Hayner grinned. "Really? I never noticed." Roxas chuckled, punching his friends shoulder.

The night went like that, them messing around, playing games, and for Olette, fun with doing Roxas's make-up. They soon, went to sleep, on Roxas's fold-out king-sized couch, in order from the door, to the wall. Roxas, Olette, Hayner, then Pence. They had four huge blankets, one for each of them. They slept the night away.

"_FUCK! AXEL!" Roxas yelled, running after the red head in the rain. He forgot something. He never told Axel once, that he loved him. Not once. So now, it could be two or three years before he sees him again. This time, he promises himself. The next time I see Ax, I'll tell him I love him. _

Roxas shot up. It was still night time. He slipped out of the bed, and put on some clothes, leaving a note on the TV. He walked outside, and down the street. It was 3:59. They went to sleep at 3. He sighed. 4 was when he found out that Axel died. He died….that day. That time.

_~Flashback~_

_Roxas shot up, out of bed. There was rushing, and whispering behind his door. "You tell him!" Demyx said. "No! Xion, you tell him! You were the closest to him." He couldn't tell who said that. "Oh, alright." Xion's voice was herd. He opened the door, to see the whole Organization, excluding Axel. "Tell me what?" Roxas asked…no answer. "Tell me _what_?" He demanded. "Well,…Roxas,…" Xion trailed off. He knew it was something bad. She never used his full name unless it was serious. "Well,…Castle Oblivion was…well….attacked…" She said, slowly. "WHAT! Where's Axel!" He yelled. "No survivors, man." Demyx said, sorrow on his face. "FUCK!" Roxas yelled, slamming the door in their faces. He locked it, and started packing. He had nothing left that was keeping him here, other than Xion, but she would cope. _

~End Flashback~

Roxas continued walking, and tracing the scars on his arm. "Roxas!" He heard a hushed wisper. "Axel!" He asked. "No, just my imagination." Roxas said, quickly. He started walking again. "Roxas!" He herd again. "Okay, I think Im going crazy." He said to himself. "Roxy!" He herd, before he was pulled into an alley way.

"Who's there?" He asked, backing up into the wall. "Roxasss." It hissed. He called his key blade, ready to fight. "Roxas, it's me. Don't you remember me? You promised." He herd. "Who is there?" He asked again. "It's me, Axel." He herd, and saw a silhouette coming twords him. "You can't be! Axel is dead! He died in Castel Oblivion." Roxas answered. "No, you're wrong. Only the weak ones died in the attack. Im, not weak." Axel's snooty voice said. "A-axel? Is it really you?" He asked, as he was nose to nose with whom he thought was Axel. "No, Im just a figment of your imagination." Axel whispered, before kissing the smaller boy.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, short, right?<p>

But, If I typed any more, you guys wouldnt come back to see the rest!

So, yeah!

Hope you liked it

Maranda


	3. Axel's Back

Roxas shook his head, attempting to get away from the larger man. "There's no way." He stated simply. "Yes there is Roxas. Ask the Organization." Axel said, taking a step back. "NO. There's no way. Because the real Axel would have come to find me as soon as he knew I was gone!" Roxas shouted. "That's the point. They told me you were dead. DEAD FOR 10 YEARS ROXAS. Do you know how that feels?" He asked. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! OF COURSE I DO!" Roxas yelled back, then ran. He ran fast, and hard, twords his house. He dare not look back, at the one following, footsteps herd. He slammed open the door, and shut it in the fake-Axel's face. Roxas looked out the peep hole, to see nothing. Turning around he screamed. "Jesus. .Did you have to make me deaf?" Axel asked, cleaning out his ear.

"I-its…really you?" Roxas asked, tears glistening in his eyes. Axel smirked. "One and only." He grinned. "And, you've been alive,…all this time?" Roxas asked, looking down. "Yeah…" Axel said, ashamed. "Why didn't you come for me?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel with teary eyes. "I wanted to, Rox. I couldn't." He whispered, cupping the smaller boys face. "A-axel." Was all Roxas said, before hugging the larger frame to him. He hiccupped, and pushed away Axel. "You can stay here, but don't expect me to be too happy with you for a while. "He said, pointing to a room down the hall.

"Go get some sleep." Roxas murmured, pushing Axel. "I missed you." Axel whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Roxas's forehead. "Hn." Roxas nodded, and walked back to his friends, feeling Axel's eyes on his the whole way. "R-roxas?" Olette asked, rubbing her eyes. "Im back, Olette." He said, taking off his shoes, and curling up around her, pulling her close to him. She fell back asleep, while Roxas stayed awake, thinking.

~Morning~

Roxas looked over at the clock, wiping at his blood-shot eyes. He slipped out of the bed, and made his way twords the kitchen. He noticed that sometime last night, he must have slipped off his jeans while he was thinking. He started frying and scrambling eggs, happy he didn't burn anything, then French toast, -Axel's Favorite- , some pancakes, and bacon, and around that time, someone walked in, wearing only his boxers, and his hair in a mess. "Good morning honey!" Axel chirped, curling around the smaller boy. "OOOH! French Toast. My favorite." Axel reached out to grab one, and Roxas hit his hand. "Wait for the others. Axel mumbled some words, and sat on a stool, watching Roxas jump around the kitchen, cooking and cleaning.

After another 10 minutes, Axel noticed something. "You got your ears pierced? " He asked, jumping off the stool, to look at the small gages in the boy's ears. "No, I just have sticks through my ears!" Roxas said sarcastically. "I miss this,…waking up to this.." Axel whispered, grinning. "Good morning Rox!" Olette chirped walking into the kitchen, her eyes closed. "What's for breakfast this morn- Who's that?" She asked, after opening her eyes.

"Axel, Olette, Olette, meet Axel." Roxas said, and started to set the plates of food out. "Yeah, okay, so how do you know each other?" She asked, looking at the red head weirdly. "We are d-"Axel started. "No, were not, at least not at the moment. We know each other from work." Roxas cut Axel off. "Hn." Axel confirmed. "OHHHH….That work." Olette said after thinking for a minute. "No, Olette. Not my man whoring work, because that never existed." Roxas said, walking in the living room, and putting his foot on Hayner's face. "Darn." Olette and Axel said at the same time. Hayner hit Roxas's foot of his face, and glared at the younger boy, getting out of bed, in his pajama pants.

"You know, you look really retarded only wearing a shirt." Hayner said, looking at Roxas. "Agreed." Axel grinned. "Be back then." Roxas walked off, and Olette explained to Hayner and Pence who Axel was. Roxas walked back in, and sat down at one of the stools, beginning to eat. "Oh, having a lazy day are we?" Axel grinned, looking at Roxas's pajama pants, and no shirt. Roxas shrugged. "Im not gonna get some clothes dirty for doing nothing." He retorted, eating. Everyone else soon dug in.

After they finished breakfast, they hung out for a while, until lunch. They all got ready, and left the house, going out to eat. "The usual?" Hayner asked. "Nah, Axel doesn't like sushi, besides, Im tired of it right now." Roxas declined, looking up. "How about just Chinese then?" Olette asked, skipping in-between Roxas, and Hayner. "Fine with me." Axel nodded, looking around the streets. Everyone else agreed, and they went to the best Chinese food place in the Town.

They all ate, and took their time. The fortune cookies came. "Keep moving forward and you'll head for the stars." Olette read. "Someone close to you is coming back in your life." Roxas said, and blushed. "Your loved one will get better soon." Axel read, then dropped it. Roxas blushed deeper. No one else was close to Axel. "Make a goal, you'll beat it." Pence said. "Lucky numbers will help you this coming week." Hayner grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and slumped in the seat.

"Sea-Salt Ice-Cream anyone?" Olette asked, as they walked around. Axel and Roxas simultaneously cringed. They all agreed none-the-less, and they sat atop the clock tower, right where Axel and Roxas used to. Right where his group has for the past few years. Right where, Xion used to sit. "Xion…" Roxas whispered, looking down. Axel nudged him. "C'mon Rox, Xi isn't that far, just feel." Axel whispered. "I don't look for them anymore." He growled, and closed his eyes.

The other three decided to ignore the problems between the two, and stared out, slowly eating their ice cream.

_It's been a while  
>Since I could hold my head up high<br>And it's been a while  
>Since I first saw you<br>It's been a while  
>Since i could stand on my own two feet again<br>And it's been a while  
>Since i could call you<br>But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem  
>The consequences that I've rendered<br>I've stretched myself beyond my means  
>It's been a while-<em>

Roxas answered his phone, after having to look for it for a second. "Hello?" He said into the phone.  
><em>"Hey, Roxas. Long time no see, 'eh pal?" <em>

"You've got to be kidding me."

"_Nope, no kidding here. How's life been treating ya'?"_

Roxas heaved a sigh. "You know its life."

"_Yeah, I know what you mean."_

"So, what do you want anyway?"

"_What I wanted from you years ago."_

"That old thing? Heh, come on over and get it."

"_That's sort of a problem. I can't exactly do that _thing_ I used to." _

"Then be like a normal person, and take the train."

"_Roxas, who do you know that is really a _normal_ human being?"_

"Olette. I can't say the same for Hayner and Pence though." Roxas laughed, getting curious stares from them all.

"_Touché. Alright, Shorty, I'll be there in a couple of hours. Have it ready." _

"You got it, "Roxas hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that about? " Axel asked, giving the boy a sideways glance. "Just an old friend. He wants his motorcycle back. I had borrowed it after I…left…"Roxas looked down. They stayed in silence, and finished eating their ice cream.

~Never Forget Me~

Once they got back to Roxas's house, he brought out the motorcycle, and started cleaning it. They all watched. No one really knew that he could handle a motorcycle such as this one. The coat of paint on it, was black, and had a sheen of purple. The seat was black, and the handlebars chrome, with black covering them. He quickly cleaned it up, and they all sat outside, talking and such.

"Long time no see, Axel." The deep voice came from behind the group. They all turned. "Sephiroth?"

* * *

><p>Until next time! Here's something that will make you wonder~<p>

"Father?"

"I-I love you..."

"Damn it, Axel, Why did you do that?"

"Fuck it all!"


	4. Discontinued!

This story is being discontinued. Just as all my others are.

Check out my profile for more info.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and I thank all of you for being amazing.

Signing off for the last time,

~Marandarb


End file.
